I Am Become Death, the Destroyer of Worlds
by The Official Demonator
Summary: It's not every day that a femme Decepticon crash lands on Earth with a grim secret that could mean fate for Earth.. and it's most definitely not every day that Autobot Chief Medic Ratchet finds himself falling for one. Ratchet/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I've decided to stop being lazy and re-upload this and I WILL finish it! Demonator has become my favorite OC to write about and I refuse to abandon her any longer. I apologize for taking this down, so here it is again and this time, it's staying!**

**This is a re-write of my Demonator fic! I took the original down. I'm gonna try and make it as different and better as possible than the original in 2009. Like I just said, I wrote my original Demonator fic a few years ago in 2009, back when my writing just wasn't quite as decent as it is now, so, hopefully anybody who has read the original will notice the difference. ^.^ All new readers are welcome as well, obviously!**

* * *

><p>"So, can I at least get a name on this girl?" Colonel Will Lennox asked as he looked at the many papers attached snugly to the clipboard in his hand, at the same time managing to keep up with Optimus, who was in his mighty bipedal mode. "I mean, I get that she's a Decepticon and we hardly know anything about her except for height, weight, looks.. no alternate mode yet.." he paused to catch his breath. "But there's no designation on here."<p>

"She refused to tell us her name until she spoke with me," Optimus finally confirmed. "Reasons, unknown. We're on our way to get it out of her. Ironhide is with her now, trying himself. I received a comm link that she is not cooperating."

"Well, I'm gonna throw in my two cents and say your first mistake was having Ironhide interrogate her," Will began, placing the clipboard under his arm and counting off his fingers. "and your second is underestimating her. She's a Decepticon. Of _course_ she won't cooperate. She's at an unknown base surrounded by her enemies _and_ squishy humans. You _know_ how much 'Cons hate humans."

Optimus sighed as they reached the hangar she was being stored in. "I know," reaching a hand out, he slid the giant door open. The hangar itself seemed pretty big to store just _one_ Transformer inside, but apparently, Will heard that she gave the Autobots a tough fight, so this is where they were forced to put her in.

Will looked around, not seeing her at first, but then he saw Ironhide, cannons raised and pointed at his new target. He followed the cannons direction and rested eyes on a rather tall, but _petite_ femme. She stood a few meters away from Ironhide, her arms folded across her chest lightly. Will laughed as Robert Epps, who was already in the hangar, walked up to him. "She's taller than Ironhide. No offence, but it looks like a dwarf trying to harass the Iron Giant."

Optimus seemed to disregard his comment as he continued to walk towards the mech and femme. He waved his hands in a downward motion at Ironhide, who retracted his cannons. With a slick spin, they locked back into place on his forearms and shut down. He stepped backwards and Optimus took his standing position. "I am Optimus Prime. I was told that you wanted to speak with me."

"Yes, I said _only_ you," the femme growled. "But I can already tell why humans are known to be so dense.. _and Autobots_," she squinted at Ironhide before re-directing her optics back on Prime.

Will whistled as he got closer, trying to examine her features more. She had Decepticon markings on her. Probably some sort of ancient Cybertronian language. Maybe even ranking marks. He saw vertical lines running down her arms and legs with a diagonal line going through every group of fours. As if she was tallying something. Maybe how many Cybertronians she killed? He didn't even want to know. Her armor plating was mainly black with hints of red. Either that or it was rust. He couldn't really tell. The only feature that really stood out were her vibrant, red optics. Compared to the Autobots' blue optics, these ones stood out like no other.

Optimus didn't even move an inch at her words. "The Autobots are more than just my soldiers and the humans are more than just our allies. They are my friends. So, either you tell me what it is I need to know now and they all hear what you have to say, or you tell me in private and I'll inform them, anyway. It is up to you."

The femme scowled and unfolded her arms harshly, causing Ironhide to panic and re-activate his cannons, pointing them at her. "Oh, _yeah_," she growled, glaring at the weapons specialist. "What am I going to possibly do? Shoot you with my invisible cannons?" She raised her arms, and to Will's surprise, he saw she had no cannons. "You've already stripped me of them!"

"Enough," Optimus said, gently, but effectively. Ironhide lowered his weapons, but kept them pointed at her and the femme returned her gaze back to the leader. Despite being tall for a femme, Optimus still managed to tower over anybody he came across. "Tell me your name."

"You're just wasting your time. The longer you take, the faster this planet will meet its maker," she growled, re-folding her arms.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Epps asked.

She shook her head with a chuckle. "It means that you humans have rubbed off your stupidity on the Autobots." She seemed to pause and contemplate her words. "Or vice versa."

At that point, Ratchet had walked in the hangar to see what was going on. He had just finished his work and seeing since none of the Autobots who had appointments came in to see him, he wondered what all the fuss was about.

Being in the med bay all the time was like being in a prison. You never knew what was going on outside and when he was informed that a femme Decepticon had arrived, the first thing he thought was that she was coming to join them. Figuring he'd introduce himself to get the awkwardness over with, he decided to enter the hangar where they all were.

When he saw Ironhide's cannons on and spinning while producing a soft hum, he was instantly confused. "Am I missing something?"

The female 'Con rolled her optics and turned around, heading towards the other side of the hangar while mumbling something about a 'pathetic planet'.

"No, dumb aft, so just go back in that cave of yours," Sideswipe, who had been surprisingly silent for a while, finally spoke. Sunstreaker snickered. Even the Decepticon turned her head, slightly amused. Her lip plates were curled in one corner, resembling a smirk.

Ratchet shot him a glare, "Frag off, you insolent, little-"

"_Oh, shut the hell up the both of you!"_ Lennox suddenly yelled, almost uncontrollably. He was giving the both of them a glare. "Can't you see Optimus is trying to talk to the girl?"

"For Primus' sake," the femme 'Con growled, throwing her arms up in the air as if giving up. "If it'll stop the arguing, my designation is Demonator!"

Everybody was silent.

Ironhide immediately looked over at Optimus, and Will, as well as a few other humans, wondered why he looked so surprised. Even Optimus's optics widened a tad. "As in the third-"

"-Most powerful 'Con to ever roam Cybertron, ranked by the Fallen himself, yes. That would be me," she finished sarcastically, annoyed. "But I wouldn't be _too_ intimidated. The Fallen is a fragging recreant himself, so his opinions on rankings might not be exactly up to par.."

_Is_? Will questioned internally. "Don't you mean _was?_" he asked. "He's dead."

Demonator rolled her optics. "Please. Megatron was a pile of useless slag a few years ago yet _we_ resurrected his sorry aft. What makes you think the Fallen couldn't be any different?"

"You _resurrected the Fallen_?" Sideswipe asked angrily and then he face-palmed himself. "What the hell! Do you realize how much paint I scratched during that stupid battle? All you 'Cons are glitchheads."

"Oh, don't worry," Demonator frowned. "I agree with you. It was a terrible mistake. Of course, it was Megatron's idea and once he was resurrected, the Fallen came up with a new plan to destroy the Earth."

"What plan?" Optimus asked, stepping forward.

"He thought it would be a good idea to-" she paused, taking a look at every single body in the room. She folded her arms and squinted her eyes at Prime. "Wait a second. First, I'd like my cannons and then you can have your petty information."

"_Femmes_," Ironhide grumbled. "I swear to Primus, all of 'em are the same. I want this, I want that," his voice was higher in pitch. "Just give up the info and maybe you'll be lucky enough to keep your _life_."

"Why don't you wait until I get my cannons and _then _put your energon where your mouth is," she growled back, taking a step forward and holding up a fist.

"Stop this now," Optimus's tone was strict as he glanced at Ironhide, who backed away with a scowl. He turned back to the femme. "If your weapons are what you ask for, then I will grant you that wish, but there are a couple things I ask of you."

"And that would be?" Demonator shrugged, obviously getting bored. At least that's the way it seemed.

"If you tell us the information, you will have your right to your cannons. If you wish to stay, then you may stay and join us." He paused and looked around and then he continued. "But if you wish to leave Earth, you must leave peacefully. If you do not, then we will be forced to take you out. Ranked third or not."

Demonator didn't move, but her optics drifted from one side of the hangar, to the other. She eyed every mech, femme and human. If she told them what the plan was, then she could save herself, but that would also mean that she would be saving the human race, as well as the Autobots'. She closed her optics, a feeling of the need to recharge overwhelming her systems. She would have no place to go if she chose to leave and it would be easier for them to get her and use her for what they wanted.

Opening her optics, all eyes were on her as she once again scanned the entire room. With a heavy sigh, she nodded. "I'll tell you and.. I guess I'll stay."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay or nay? ;D<strong>

**I also have a sequel in the making, because I know exactly how im gonna go through with this story. (Some of the chapters for the sequel are already up, but you don't have to read this story to know what goes on in the sequel. As long as you know who Demonator is, then you're all set. xD)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd like to say thanks to those who put this on your favorites and alerts. :D I'm glad I'm getting some activity! Thanks! Chapter two's a longer one. :P**

* * *

><p>"Let me get this straight," Will interrupted as he raised his hands in front of him. "The Decepticons, meaning Megatron and the Fallen, want you <em>dead<em>, so that they can use _your_ parts, attach them somehow to Megatron and give him your strength? And that's supposed to be a weapon of mass destruction?"

Demonator nodded and groaned, "For the eighth time, yes. That's what I'm telling you. I don't know exactly _how_ they planned on doing that, but that was the plan. And of course I didn't want to be sacrificed for something that might not even work, so I fled Cybertron. Wound up here, of all slagging places." She mumbled the last part.

"I see," was all Optimus said at first. "I'll see to it that you're guarded as much as possible. There's no doubt in my mind that they will locate you and strike us."

"What about my cannons?" Demonator asked.

Optimus nodded towards where Ratchet stood. "Ratchet will take you and re-assemble them in their rightful place. I apologize for having to do this to you, but you must understand where I'm coming-"

"I got it," Demonator said. "Just get my cannons on me and you'll be forgiven, alright?"

Prime nodded and then nodded once again to Ratchet, who stepped aside and motioned a hand in front of him. "After you, femme."

Slowly and cautiously, Demonator walked ahead, towards the direction of the med bay.

* * *

><p>"What do you do?" Demonator asked. "Collect data pads?" She snorted as soon as she entered the med bay, her first sight being the stack of data pads all along his desk.<p>

"No," he replied. "I work hard. We Autobots aren't as stupid as you think.. well," he seemed to contemplate his words. "With the exception of Sideswipe and his brother."

Not even a chuckle from Demonator. She was too busy examining the large room to even think about what he just said to her. "So how long is this going to take?" She finally looked over at him.

He shrugged. "Ten minutes. Ten seconds. Depends on how much you squirm and complain." She raised an eye ridge, but said nothing. So, he had a bad attitude, too? "Please," Ratchet pointed to the berth. "Sit." She did as she was told and Ratchet disappeared in a second room connected to the actual examination room. Soon after, he came out wheeling a cart with two massive cannons on board. He stopped the cart before her and picked one up, placing it where it belonged on her arm. "Don't move it," he said, steadying the cannon so it didn't fall.

When he got it steady enough, he quickly walked over to where his tools were, picked the correct ones required for the job and got back to work. Within the next five minutes, the cannon was on and then he worked on the second one. "You know, I don't care if you're a mechanic or whatever, but Ironhide should have done this." she told him. "Because clearly you're no weapons specialist."

"What makes you say this?" He asked, clearly seeing that he was doing nothing wrong.

"Because," Demonator smirked. "If I were to aim my cannon at your face and fire, I'd shoot my own face." It took him a moment to process her words and he could only stand there, completely confused. What was she talking about? Then it hit him. Cringing, he eyed the cannon he had just put back on curiously and then nearly face-palmed himself. It was on backwards.

"Fragging, glitching-" he began to mumble a bunch of profanities as he un-did his work. Since when did Chief Medical Officer Ratchet mess up on a job? Since when did he screw up to a _femme_? He had to admit, it was exceedingly embarrassing. "I must've had my mind on other things.." he said, using his only excuse.

"Mm," she squinted an eye at him curiously. "Well, whatever. Just get them on, or do I have to do it for you?"

With a growl, he tossed the wrench he was holding on the ground, "By all means, go for it. It would certainly make my job a lot easier." He folded his arms.

She rolled her eyes. "Primus, you Autobots all have poles up your afts." She nodded towards the ground. "Pick up the wrench and stop pouting like a sparkling."

She smirked when he did as told and bent down to retrieve it. The wrench had bounced under the birth a little, so it took a few seconds to fish for it. When he had it in his hands, he stood back up and turned back around to face her. He nearly dropped the wrench again when he saw her cannons.

They were _both_ attached to her arms, glowing and spinning to life in his face. For a second he saw his life flash before his eyes. After all, she _was_ a Decepticon and he was an Autobot. Suddenly he felt the warm air as they slowed down and came to an abrupt halt. He saw as her smirk never left her plates and she jumped down from the birth.

"H-how did you _do_ that?" Ratchet asked, completely dumbfounded. "You put on two cannons in less than ten seconds.."

"It's a weapons specialist thing," she shrugged. "Ask Ironhide about it. I'm sure he'll tell you. You don't need wrenches for everything, Ratchy'," she winked and headed for the med bay doors.

_Ratchy'_? He slit his eyes into a dangerous, almost venomous glare. Then he realized where she was going. "Hey! You aren't allowed out there, yet!"

She spun around, her eyes large and wild. "And why's that?" she growled.

He folded his arms. "Because," he began. "Optimus assigned me as _your_ 'protector'. Ironhide refused to do the job and like pit Optimus was going to choose one of the twins. I'm technically 'third' in command around here. So, with that being said, your aft stays in here until _I_ say so." He pointed to the ground with the wrench.

She stood there, staring at him with a raised eye ridge. One eye squinted, hands dropped to her sides. Just when Ratchet thought they were going to stand there forever, she abruptly turned back around. "I don't take orders from you," Shoving the doors open, she walked out.

With a growl, Ratchet followed her out. Why did femmes have to be so ignorant. So.. stupid! When he reached her, he grabbed her arm, not realizing how much of a mistake it would soon be at the time. As soon as his fingers wrapped around her wrist, her first instinct was to turn around and use her other hand to knock him upside the head. And that's exactly what she did.

As soon as her fist connected with his jaw, the impact sent him back a few meters. He didn't exactly fall on his aft, but he staggered back, giving her a look that spoke, 'what the hell was that for?'

"Restrain her!" Demonator heard somebody yell and the next thing she knew, multiple hands and arms were being wrapped around her and she fell to the ground from all the weight.

Her hands were suddenly put behind her back and she was now on her knees. She growled, "Get off me!"Two, heavy feet stomped in front of her and she looked up at who the owner of them was. She growled when she saw Ironhide's cannons instead. The orange glow and the heat radiating from them was enough to prove he wasn't in a good mood.

"Stay put or I'll put a bullet in your head," he didn't sound thrilled, either.

"Ironhide, stand down," Ironhide was surprised when he heard Ratchet give him the order. Ratchet, with a hand to his jaw, walked towards them. He removed his hand and waved them all away, as if shooing them. "Leave. The lot of you. Everything is under control." When Ironhide and the others refused to move, Ratchet's buzz-saws immediately transformed from his hands and he hacked the air violently. "I said leave!"

Not wanting to face the medic's wrath, everybody instantly shot out of the way, releasing Demonator. She stood up and rubbed at her wrists, watching everybody flee. Even Ironhide looked a bit nervous as he walked away, de-activating his cannons and growling to himself.

She then directed her attention back to Ratchet, who's buzz-saws retracted and his hands returned. He looked as he was about to say something, but Demonator stopped him. "Please, from now on, let me handle my own battles, would you?"

A bit shocked, Ratchet watched her walk away.

* * *

><p>Demonator had spent the majority of her day sitting on top of a massive sand dune, close to the Qatar base, staring out at the sunset. She was finding it hard to believe that she was actually beginning to like Earth's surroundings and environment, but she didn't feel at home. She missed Cybertron. Even though she knew it was nothing more but a pile of scrap in the dark abyss of outer space, she missed the homely feeling she received when she walked its grounds.<p>

_If Megatron and the Fallen weren't such aftholes, then maybe I'd still be able to feel the way I used to,_ she thought to herself over and over again. Why her? What made her so unique that they had to choose her for the sacrifice? Her armor wasn't what made her a good warrior. It was her courage. Her strength. Her willpower. So, why did they want _her_? She would probably never know.

Ratchet stood not too far away, arms folded, leaned against a wall, staring at her. Being her new 'guardian' meant that he had to follow her wherever she went, whether she liked it or not. Optimus' orders were _always_ top priority and if he failed to do this simple task, then he would have not only betrayed his leader, but his friend.

He sighed, optics never leaving her. She was so still. She looked so lost in thought. He almost felt sorry for her. No, scratch that, he _did_ feel sorry for her. He didn't quite understand how she felt, but he knew it was no walk in the park. It was obvious she was going through a lot. Decepticon or not, she was now a part of them and she had to be treated like it.

"Why don't you just go _talk_ to her already?" A voice made him flinch a little. Turning around abruptly, he glared at the mech who stood there behind him.

"Sideswipe, if I want advice from anybody, I'd go to Starscream before I went to you," he growled. When he saw no signs of the twin leaving, he growled once again. "Is there something you want?"

"Yeah," Sideswipe said, calmly, as he stepped forward. "For you to talk to her. Ratchet, I may not know you _that_ well, but I know you enough to see that you're _in-ter-es-ted_."

"Interested?" Ratchet asked, a bit confused. Then his optics widened. "I am not interested in that femme."

"Oh come on!" Sideswipe yelled, throwing his hands up in the air. "You follow her around like a lost pup when you _know_ Optimus wouldn't give two slags less if you did or not, you stood up for her when Ironjerk-off nearly fed her his cannons, and _now_ you're staring at her the whole time as she's up there slitting her wrist-cables, all depressed. I mean," he shrugged with a laugh. "dude, you're interested." Before Ratchet could interrupt, Sideswipe continued. "And don't give me that, 'Sideswipe, frag-off, I'm not interested,' bullcrap, just let me say this. You know what I'm saying is true and you're gonna go talk to her."

With that said, Sideswipe transformed before Ratchet could even say another word, and sped off down the sandy road.

Ratchet uncomfortably shifted his gaze back to Demonator. After a few seconds worth of staring, he growled furiously. "Damn twin," he sighed. Sideswipe was right. Of course. The damn mech was _never_ right, but of course he'd be right now. Rolling his optics, Ratchet unfolded his arms and walked over to where the femme sat. She heard his footsteps, but refused to turn around. A part of her wanted him to leave, but another didn't mind. She finally looked over as he sat next to her. "Are you alright?"

She shrugged. "Never better."

"Not to pry into your life, but you look a little worse than 'better'."

She let out a sound that sounded like a mix between a growl and a sigh. She pulled her legs in, so her knees were against her chest plating. Her arms wrapped around them and she shrugged. "I'm.. not really in the mood to discuss it."

"I apologize then," he said, standing up. She clearly wanted time alone and he wasn't going to be rude and stick around.

"Do you ever miss home?" she asked before he had time to walk any further. She didn't even bother to look back.

He stopped and slowly turned back around to look at her back. Walking next to her, he sat back down where he had been before. He sighed, "Every slagging day, but Earth isn't such a bad place. The humans aren't a bad species. Young and naive, maybe, but not bad. There's a lot they need to learn and if you dedicate your life attacking them, rather than helping them, they aren't going to get any better."

She laughed at that. "But why would you spend your life helping them? Nobody taught us anything and look at us now."

"Yeah, look at us now," Ratchet grumbled. "We're split into two groups and we dedicate our lives killing one another. No offence to our race and our planet, but compared to Earth, Cybertron is a waste of space."

"This entire war is pathetic," Demonator agreed.

"Maybe one day it will end," Ratchet told her, staring at the sun as it finally disappeared below the horizon.

"One day," she sighed. Then she smirked over at him. "So, I hear you're interested?" She laughed at his facial expression. "I'm just kidding. Sideswipe's a douche bag, I can tell already. Just ignore him."

"He acts his age," Ratchet growled.

"Hey, I'm only about five hundred days older than he is," Demonator told him.

"You're fragging kidding me?" Ratchet's optics widened so much, they nearly fell out. "How do you know?"

There was no way he was going to believe she was still that young.

"He told me," was all she said. _Funny_, Ratchet thought, _I didn't recall them ever talking at all. _Was that jealousy he was feeling?

"Sideswipe must have some sort of mental illness, then," he mumbled after a few seconds. "I might consider scanning him daily."

"I thought you do that anyway?" She asked.

"Hourly, then," he corrected with a nod.

She simply shook her head with a laugh. Standing up, she stretched. "Alright, well, it's getting dark. I'm tired. Recharge birth, here I come. I'll see you tomorrow, Ratchet. By the way," she paused. "Sorry about earlier."

Mouth clamped shut, he watched her go without another word for the second time that day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the reviews! I loved them! :D And I will be finishing this, so try not to worry! :D**

* * *

><p>Demonator walked her protoform to the Autobot hangar. Today, she was receiving her alternate mode, finally. She had requested something that caught everybody off guard. She requested that they find a Northrop Grumman B-2 Spirit stealth bomber aircraft. They weren't sure why the request for one was so demanding and that she refused to choose anything else, but they had brought one in anyway. They, being Optimus and Will, told her that they would rather she be a land vehicle, but they didn't say why.<p>

"Are you sure you want to be this?" Ratchet asked as he walked side by side with her.

Demonator rolled her optics. "Yeah. I'm not going to be your average car or truck just because your leaders are paranoid I'll flee the atmosphere. I don't know how many times I have to tell them I'm an ally."

Ratchet held a data pad in his hand as they continued their journey. "It's not the fact that you've chosen an aircraft, it's the fact that you've chosen one of the most _secretive_ aircraft. How did you know of its existence?"

She shrugged. "Internet?" When she said that, it was then they walked into the hangar and she saw the aircraft waiting for her. The overall design of the B-2 was to insure it would be stealthy enough to penetrate an enemy's most powerful defenses. The B-2 was an extremely thin aircraft. So thin, if it was coming directly towards you, you probably wouldn't notice it until it got too close.

The aircraft was entirely black. The thrust was 17,300 pounds per engine, and the wingspan was 172 feet. It was capable of dropping conventional and nuclear bombs. Overall, it was a very intimidating stealth bomber.

Which is what made all the Autobots wonder why she would need to be one. For show? To make her even _more_ intimidating to them than she already was? They would probably never know.

She stepped forward, and before anybody had time to blink, a green laser shot out of her optics and penetrated the aircraft.

"_Wait,_" a giant figure stood in front of her before she could complete the metamorphosis and she blinked rapidly, snapping out of her 'zombie-like' phase.

"What are you doing?" She asked Optimus, who was the one blocking her view.

"I need an oath," Optimus replied.

Demonator's arms dropped to her sides angrily. "You need a fragging _oath_? Primus... look, I'm not going to leave or anything."

"Do you swear this? Do you swear that you will not leave or attack any sentient being on this planet?" Optimus asked. Even though Demonator considered it a joke, his face couldn't have been more serious.

"I will not. I swear," She sighed heavily, even raising her right hand to confirm what she was saying was the truth.

Everybody was silent and stared, waiting for Prime to give the go or no-go. The 'Con and the 'Bot leader stared at one another for the longest time and everybody's bodies remained frozen in place.

Finally, with a nod, Prime stepped away. "You can finish, now."

Looking around at everybody for a moment as if to make sure they, too, weren't going to interrupt, she finally directed her optics back on the B-2 and the laser shot out. A massive blanket of green enveloped the entire Spirit's body and the next thing she knew, Demonator was able to transform into her new alternate mode, which she did.

"She'll also need a holoform," Ratchet sighed. "I guess I'm coming up with one to give her?"

"I already have one," Demonator said through the plane's communications system. "Just never brought it out yet. So, who wants to come for a test flight? Anybody? Eh? Eh?" When nobody answered she growled. "Oh, come on!"

"I'll go," a brunette-haired boy, who looked to be around eighteen, stepped forward, his hand raised. A black-haired girl, who was standing next to him, seemed as if she were trying to talk him out of it.

"Who're you?" Demonator asked, turning her alternate mode so she was facing him better.

"Sam," The boy replied. "Sam Witwicky."

"Ah, you're the boy Megatron's always whining about," if she were in her bipedal mode, she would've smirked. Opening the B-2's entrance, Sam climbed in and sat in one of the two seats located in the cockpit. "You ready?" Demonator asked.

Sam nodded, "Yeah. Take it easy, too. You're carrying a human. Remember that." He smirked.

Demonator laughed as she turned herself around. Slowly rolling out of the hangar, she chuckled. "Oh, don't worry, boy. It'll all go fast and painless." Before Sam could blink, she shot off.

* * *

><p>He sat there. On his throne. He was hardly moving as Megatron bowed before him. He was their master. The master of the Decepticons.. or so he wanted to believe he was. He was the strongest of them all. The Fallen. "Megatron. You've failed me in capturing the femme."<p>

Megatron bowed before his master even lower as if it would protect him, "She crash landed on a planet. I would have been seen by the insects who swarm it if I followed, and they would have kept a close eye out for us."

The Fallen's hand raised, and then lowered with force. With that, Megatron fell to the ground. "I do not care if they see you or not. You bring her to me." He clenched his fist tightly, and with a swift movement, pounded it on the chair's arm. "We will not let this plan be ruined. I brought your scrap pieces back together. Don't fail me again."

Megatron stood up once more, bowing one final time, "Yes, master. I _will _find her." He turned around, "Starscream! Our search begins."

The F-22 Raptor flew before him, and Starscream transformed before he hit the ground. His metal feet hit on hard floor and created a loud finger-nail on chalkboard noise before he grinned evilly, "I won't fail."

* * *

><p>Nearly fifteen minutes later, Demonator was landing. As soon as Sam got out, everybody, even Ironhide and Optimus, were amused and laughing at Sam's girl-ish screams and distorted facial expressions.<p>

"I didn't think B-2's could do half that shit!" He nearly yelled.

A laugh came from Demonator as she transformed. "Human-controlled ones can't. It's just my specialty."

"Great, now I have to scan him for any broken limbs or health issues," Ratchet scowled.

Before anybody had time to snicker, laugh or any other kind of interaction, a whizzing noise and an explosion caught their immediate attention. Sand and debris kicked up in all of their faces. Humans shielded their eyes, trying to keep their balance.

Everybody instantly began to yell and shout. Lennox tried to give orders, but they fell on deaf ears as an obnoxious and familiar jet zoomed by.

"It's Starscream!" Demonator yelled, activating her cannons and firing a few rounds. Unexpectedly, Demonator found herself being painfully driven into by another cannon shot. "Son of a-" she muttered, standing up, holding a hand to her fresh wound in her chest plates. Fortunately, it wasn't enough to penetrate her armor and reach her spark.

Laughing loudly, walking through the dust, was Megatron in all his glory. He howled with more laughter as he fired more rounds. All Autobots took cover, but Demonator stood up, ready to fight. She fired every single moment she could. Megatron dodged most of them, a few hit his armor, but it wasn't enough to do major damage.

She knew what she had to do.

Transforming into her B-2 mode, she took flight and then nose-dived towards the mech. Before he could react, she had already plowed into him. Her wheels transformed into tiny claws and managed to grip his armor tightly. Pulling herself up with all her strength, they were both airborne.

"Put me down you pit-spawned femme!" he growled, trying his best to break free of her terrifying grip.

Ratchet scanned up at the sky. Why was she taking him that far away? Was she going to drop him? If so, why would she need to take him all the way across base to do so?

"This is all some kind of plan!" Ironhide scowled. "She's faking it. They must be workin' together! She's leaving the base!" For some reason, that didn't make any sense to Ratchet. Transforming, he sped off in the direction they were last seen in. "Where are you going?" Ironhide yelled after him, only to receive no answer.

When she figured she was far enough away from base, she opened her claws in order to drop Megatron, but he was quick and reached a hand up, hanging on to her for dear life. "You can't win, femme! Give up and come back to Cybertron to meet your destined fate!"

"Shut up, you coward." Demonator growled furiously, doing all sorts of aerobatics. Barrel rolls, four point turns, and even tight loops. Nothing worked. Her original plan was to shake him off of her and when he hit the ground hard, she would then drop her conventional bombs. Of course, he was making this seemingly-simple task very difficult.

As a last resort, she nose-dived for the dirt again. She knew she could easily kill herself doing this, but as long as Megatron was getting a little dirty, she didn't mind too much. With a loud, final growl, she braced herself as her plane body plummeted into the ground. Rocks and other debris kicked up all around them, creating a massive smoke cloud. All was silent. All was still.

"No!" Ratchet yelled out, giving all his strength into his speed. His sirens wailed obnoxiously loud as he continued to head for the near fifty-foot wide crater that now blemished the Earth. "Demonator!" He grunted as he transformed, almost tripping over his own feet as he ran the rest of the way to her. By the time he had gotten to her, the first thing he noticed was that Megatron was nowhere in sight. Either he was buried underneath her or he had fled before the dust could clear. The second thing he noticed was how beat up she was.

Still in her alternate mode, her right wing was snapped in the middle, barely connected by small wires. Not to mention the main cables were snapped. Blue, liquid energon seeped out through cracks in the armor and ends of cables. Technically, there was no doubt in his mind, she was offline.

"Ratchet, report," Optimus's strong voice made him jump and he spun around, examining the dust cloud surrounding his leader that indicated he had used all his strength to reach them just as Ratchet had a few moments ago. His tone had 'concerned' written all over it.

Optics dimmed, Ratchet, very slowly, only managed to shake his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Meh, i dunno about this one! :P Once again, thanks for the reviews!<strong>

**Oh, by the way, I'm smelling some major conflict between two of our favorite mechs next chapter.. ;) *Hint: FIST FIGHT!**

**Stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

Everybody gathered around the med bay doors, audio receptors perked against the solid metal. Every now and then they would flinch when the sound of metal against metal either hitting the floor, or being tossed across the room was heard from inside. Grumbles and mumbles were barely audible as Ratchet talked to himself repeatedly.

_"Where the pit did I put that slagging wrench?"_ They all heard him ask himself. "_Fragging welding torch.. oh, there it is. Great, now where the hell is- never mind, I got it."_

"He's really worked up in there," Ironhide muttered.

"That's because he cares about her, you idiot," Sideswipe rolled his optics with a sigh. "Think she's okay?" He directed the question to Optimus. He was the only one, besides Ratchet, who saw her in the state she was in before she was carried to the med bay.

Optimus shrugged. It wasn't really his place to listen in on Ratchet's medical work, but he was just as concerned for his friend as anybody else was. "I was told she was offlined. Ratchet may be a little over his head if he thinks he can repair her. I'm afraid she may be offlined for good."

Everybody was silent as they continued to listen, but it was mostly because they were truly too upset to respond. It took a long while for them to notice, but with Sideswipe, it didn't take long for him to see that Ratchet cared more for her than everybody else could tell.

Sideswipe wasn't sure when he first noticed it. In all honesty, he wasn't sure _when_ it even happened, but when he did realize it, he could've slapped himself in the face at how obvious it was.

He sighed and pulled his body away from the door. "Why don't we just leave him alone? He needs his space, guys." A couple looked at him as if he were crazy. It wasn't everyday Sideswipe was being generous about the medic's feelings. When nobody moved, Sideswipe started off with Ironhide. "Come on, Metalaft," he whispered harshly, giving him a slight push, making sure Ratchet would not hear the bickering outside his med bay doors.

* * *

><p>At this point, Ratchet fell to his knees. No matter what he did, what he re-connected, what he torched back together, nothing worked. Everything seemed to be going the totally opposite way he wanted them to go.<p>

"Please wake up," He groaned, on the verge of curling into a ball and recharging for the rest of his life. He felt sick to his spark. He felt as if the world was coming to an abrupt end. It had been so long since he had felt this way about any femme; hell, it had been too long since he'd _seen_ a femme like herself. Now, in the blink of an eye, before he could even have his chance, she was gone. "Argh!" With a loud growl, he stood up and spun around within two seconds, launching a wrench at the nearest wall.

The force was too strong for the actual human-made wall and the wrench was jammed tightly. He fell to the ground even further and clenched his hands into fists.

Not even three seconds later, and the faint sound of metal was heard. He snapped his head to examine her alternate mode. It was trembling and before he could blink, multiple pieces snapped apart and re-connected to form her bipedal mode. He heard her grunts of pain as this process took place and when she was fully transformed, she was on her side. She rolled on her back, her optics jammed shut as the pain enveloped her systems.

"Pit," she gasped, opening her optics back up, only to see Ratchet staring down at her, who had gotten up quickly to rush to her side. "that really hurt."

"Demonator- Oh, thank _Primus_," he sighed in relief, helping her up on her feet. She was a bit wobbly at first, but managed to balance herself quickly. She groaned as multiple systems rebooted and attempted to automatically fix themselves. Ratchet looked impressed, "You can heal yourself?"

"Not really what it looks like," she replied, her voice strained. "I've taught myself how to patch up certain things, but it usually doesn't work much. I'd have to do it manually, later."

"Then you're a medic?" He asked.

"Part-time," she admitted. "I've learned some basics from other medics that I've met in the past. I even started training with one, but it was cut short when he died. So, I trained to become a weapons specialist, instead."

Ratchet didn't reply and Demonator could do nothing but just stare at him as he did the same. She looked around, nervously, at first before she opened her mouth to speak, but he interrupted. "I'm sorry."

She blinked and then her optic shuttered a few times before she replied. "About?"

"Putting your cannons on wrong," he replied.

She snorted at that, but his face remained the same. She paused, "You're serious? Why are you apologizing for that, again?"

He sighed and turned around and she watched as he walked over to the wall. He reached his hand out and yanked the wrench out before turning to face her. "Because. You have to understand that I have _never_ messed up to anybody, especially a femme."

"Well, jeez, I won't _tell_ anybody, if that's what you're worried about-"

"No, no," he shut his optics with a chuckle. "That's not what I mean. I'm just.. I don't know what I am. I'm embarrassed, I guess."

"Don't apologize for feelings," Demonator told him softly, to his own surprise. "because when you do, you apologize for the truth."

"What do you mean?" He stuttered out, having a small idea of what she was talking about, but not entirely sure.

She smirked at that, "You know what I mean. Anyway," she changed the subject, "I'm in some serious pain right now. I'm going to recharge for a bit. If you don't mind?"

He shook his head, almost as if in a trance. "Not at all." The two stared at one another for what seemed like the longest time before Ratchet turned around and walked out of the med bay.

He tried to open the door, but it was jammed. Shooting it a confused glare, he backed up a few feet and, with all his strength, shoved it open. It obeyed this time, and a series of crashes erupted from outside. The ground shook and Ratchet stepped out of the med bay to see Ironhide on top of Sideswipe.

"For Primus' sake, Ironafthole!" Sideswipe yelled, shoving the weapons specialist off of it. "I fragging _told_ you to get away from the door!"

Ratchet shot the two a dark look, "Were you both _listening_ in on us?"

"Ironhide was!" Sideswipe admitted, standing up and glaring daggers at the black-mech. "I was telling him to get away, but he refused to listen. Stubborn-aft."

Ironhide rolled his optics and said, "Well, excuse _me_ for being concerned for a femme."

At that, Ratchet folded his arms across his chest after closing the med bay doors. "And, pray tell, when did _you_ suddenly start caring about Demonator's health?"

"Who said I was concerned about her _health_?" Ironhide snapped, stepping closer to the medic and putting his face in Ratchet's. "Maybe I was _hoping_ she had offlined permanently! That slagging wench has brought _nothing_ but trouble with her!"

Sideswipe's optics shot open so wide, he had to take a few steps back when he saw Ratchet's death glare. Before _anybody_ could even think, Ironhide was being shoved backwards harshly. "I will _not_ have that kind of talk about her from you!"

Sideswipe, who wished he had _some_ way of recording this, could only glance back and forth frantically between the two mechs. Ironhide stepped forward and pushed the medic up against the med bay wall. "Are you tellin' me that you're so _half-witted_, you can't see how much danger she's bringin' to this planet that we're workin' our afts off tryin' to save and _keep_ safe?"

"Do us all a favor and _frag_ off!" Ratchet only growled, pushing his way back through the weapons specialist. Sideswipe thought it was just going to be a single shove, but he was surprised to see that Ratchet was _still _pushing Ironhide away. Each shove got harsher with each step.

That was when Ironhide snapped and without a second thought, his fist had connected with Ratchet's face-plating. "Holy _slag_!" Sideswipe yelled and that was when Ratchet struck back. He grabbed Ironhide in a head lock as best as he could, but the black-painted mech was more powerful and flipped the medic on his back. Quickly getting up, the fight continued. Punches were lashed out and growls were audible from across the base. :**Optimus! It's Sideswipe! Need assistance at the med bay entrance! **_**BRING EVERYONE**_**.:**

**:Sideswipe, what's the issue?: **Optimus

**:Ironhide and Ratchet are in a physical fight!:** Sideswipe. As much as he enjoyed watching, he knew he had to do it. **:You **_**have**_** to see this!:**

There was hardly a pause before Prime's voice, which was full of obvious alert replied with, **:I'm on my way. Optimus out.**:

"You don't know what you're dealing with, you ignorant mech," Ironhide grunted as he finally managed to get some space between himself and his opponent. "When the entire Decepticon armada comes here lookin' for 'er, you'll get what's comin' to you."

"You know what, Ironhide, you can just mind your own damn business," Ratchet pointed a finger at him. "Next time I hear you say _anything_ negative about her, I'll handicap you."

"Threats now?" Ironhide laughed bitterly. "Spare me, Ratchet. If you were half the warrior you thought you were, you'd be _twice_ the warrior you _are._"

Ratchet's glare remained, the pain in his spark from a comrade whom he'd known for a very long time was almost agonizing. Before anything else could be said, or any brutal punches could be thrown, a new voice interrupted. "Ratchet, Ironhide. What in the name of Primus if going on here?"

Both heads snapped over to see Optimus. He looked less than pleased and his arms were folded tightly across his chest.

Ironhide spoke first. "I was on my way to the firing range," he growled and before Prime could say another word, he was already on his way towards said destination.

Optimus silently turned to Ratchet and waited. The yellow mech locked optics for a moment before turning away. "I don't want to discuss it."

He, too, walked away.

Optimus and Sideswipe locked gazes next, and Sideswipe simply shrugged. Optimus sighed at last, and unfolded his arms. "If anything else occurs, inform me immediately."

Sideswipe saluted in humor, trying not to snort. "Got it, Boss."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so now there's some tension with Ironhide and Ratch. Oh boy..<strong>

**I'm getting the feeling Ironhide just likes to look for a fight about everything. :P Somebody get this mech a juicy battle with some 'Cons before he snaps too hard!**

**And Ratchet.. well.. he's just in love. What more can I say? ;3**

**Thanks for the reviews guys. I hope I'm not disappointing. I hope to get more feedback, soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for the reviews!**

* * *

><p>"Wait, what exactly happened, again?" Demonator asked, pausing Sideswipe from his constant babbling dealing with Ironhide and Ratchet. "And slow down this time."<p>

"I _said,_" Sideswipe began slower, annoyed. "that Ironhide and Ratchet got into a _fist_ fight over you! You know, a fight that consists of throwing punches?"

Demonator closed her optics for a brief moment, trying her best to fully understand the situation. Releasing her from her vents in irritation, she opened her optics back up again. "_Why_?"

"Because," Sideswipe began, "Ironhide was talking slag on you and Ratchet just started shoving him and told him that he doesn't want to hear that stuff coming out of his mouth about you. Ironhide threw the first punch and that's how it started."

"Huh.." Demonator simply replied. When she saw Sideswipe's facial expression, she frowned, "What? Am I supposed to go _thank_ Ratchet?"

"Uh, I guess Ratchet didn't make it obvious enough for you?" He asked.

The femme squinted her optics at that and folded her arms. "Make _what_ obvious?"

"_Helloooooo!_" Sideswipe suddenly shouted, spreading his arms wide. "That goofy medic has _such_ great feelings towards you and you're too dumb to see it!" He face-palmed himself, "Primus! I mean, it's clear to me that he does. _I've_ never seen him stick up for anybody on base like that and I most _definitely_ never saw him stand up for himself to Ironhide."

"Sideswipe, if you think I should consider him different than any other mech in the Universe, you're wrong," she snapped. "I've met plenty of mechs who start off all 'sweet' and 'kind' like him, and then turn on you the _second_ you start to feel back. I _refuse_ to be led on again."

At that, Sideswipe snorted, trying to contain his laughter. The femme glared, about to ask him what was so funny, but he beat her to it. "Wow, if you think _Ratchet_ is somebody who is _anything_ like that, then you truly are dumb. Ratchet's the type of mech who would probably go into forced stasis if a femme even _looked_ at him with seduction in her optics. He's really not the way you're thinking him to be."

"Regardless," she replied quickly, "I'm not interested, so tell him to save his energy and stop fighting mechs. I already told him once that I can fight my own battles, and if Ironhide wants to continue his slag, then I can deal with him myself."

"Alright," Sideswipe said, putting his hands up in front of him defensively. "That's your choice. I'm just trying to help you out. You know, I feel like we can be good friends."

She rolled her optics and turned around, "_Okay_, Sideswipe."

"Hey, I'd make a great best friend, for your information!" He yelled after her and then smirked, watching her go.

* * *

><p>"You know, that wouldn't happen if you would just keep your mouth shut."<p>

Ratchet's head snapped over to the sound of the voice. He had been previously busy with fixing up the plating on his face, which had been badly damaged due to Ironhide's fist, earlier. He shot her a confused look and then opened his mouth, "Demonator, he was _trash_ talking you-"

"Then _I_ can deal with it," she fired back. "Not you. Look what you did to yourself, you moron."

"I did it for you, for your information," he growled.

"Which is why I'm confused," Demonator replied, arms folded as she stepped closer. She squinted her crimson optics, "_why_ do you defend me, Autobot?"

"Because you're a comrade now," he replied, then he, too, glared. "And I have a name. It's Ratchet."

"Really?" She growled, a bit fed up that he could not even admit the truth. "because that's not what Sideswipe has been telling me!"

Ratchet frowned and folded his own arms. "And please share what words _that_ little scraplet has been feeding you?"

"Look, to make us _all_ feel better, I'm not interested in you."

Ratchet flinched from shock at first, but then his optics softened. "I never expected you to be."

"Well, now you know," she replied after turning around. As soon as she got to the exit of the med bay, she stopped and turned her head to look at him from the corner of her optic. "So, from now on, I expect that you'll stay out of my business and ignore anything that ignorant son-of-a-glitch has to say about me."

With a brute-force shove, the door flew open and she walked out, never to be seen again after that.

* * *

><p>She was on a mission at that point. Her optics had brightened a considerable amount as she hunted for her prey. She paused, but only to look around. Her spark burned with fury when her optics locked on to the one she was searching for.<p>

Turning her body so she was facing this person, she marched forward. As she got closer, Optimus just so happened to look her way, and his spark beat faster. She was heading straight for Ironhide.

Before he could release a single word to stop her dead in her tracks, it was already too late. Just as Ironhide was turning around, he staggered back when a fist connected with his face. Dazed for a split second, he finally got himself together and glared at her.

"You know, I was told never to hit a femme growing up, but I can make you an exception!" He growled before flinging himself on her. Of course, not knowing her too well, Ironhide wasn't prepared for what she could dish out. She grabbed his arm, twisted it behind his back and with another swift movement, her cannon was against his spark chamber, and it was glowing red-hot.

"I don't know what your _issue_ is with me, mech, but I'm just about tired of hearing you talk about me when I've done absolutely _nothing_ to you," she snapped right next to his audio receptor.

"Demonator, stand down," Optimus told her gently, as not to surprise her. He walked closer at a slow and steady pace.

She ignored him and continued speaking to Ironhide. "So, I'm telling you, not asking you, to leave me the frag alone and mind your own business. If you want to pick a fight with anybody, make it me and not Ratchet. Understood?"

Ironhide remained silent and nobody was sure if it was because he was scared, or just so damn pissed off, he was speechless. Either way, he didn't look happy. Not even waiting for an answer, Demonator released him before shoving him away from her. She shut her cannon down and transformed it back into her arm before continuing on her way somewhere else.

* * *

><p>Demonator sat by herself once again, thinking about all of the events that occurred and wondering why she was still there. She was too independent to be trapped in a base with Autobots and humans. She was.. too <em>angry<em> with life to desire comfort from another being, which brought her to her next thing to think about; Ratchet.

She wasn't sure _why_ she couldn't stand him. It could have been because nobody has ever cared for her as much as he showed. But _why_ _did_ he care for her? He still hardly knew her and had no idea about her past, and yet he still tried too hard to be there for her when nobody else ever was.

Was she being too hard on him?

Probably.

She shifted her position with an irritated sigh. Should she apologize? She shuddered at the thought of it. She hated saying she was sorry. It made her feel weak and useless. Then it hit her. She had no idea exactly how weak and useless she must have made Ratchet feel when she yelled at him and told him to mind his own business, when _clearly_ all he wanted to do was help her, until now.

She groaned. Now she did feel sorry.

Standing up, she knew where she had to go and what she had to do. As she was turning around to head back to the med bay, something in the corner of her optic caught her attention and she snapped her head in alert to get a better view of the horizon.

It was Starscream and he was flying away from the base. She was about to transform and go after him, but a voice interrupted her. "Demonator!"

She turned her head to meet Prime's gaze. "Prime, why is-"

"We have him on our radar. Megatron must have sent him to spy," Optimus replied quickly. "I ask that you stay inside the base, for your own protection. We were looking everywhere for you."

"I apologize," she mumbled, walking closer to him.

"No need," Prime replied with a small smile. "There's no doubt he'll be back soon, but for now, there's somebody Colonel Lennox would like you to meet."

Confused, Demonator followed Optimus without another word.

When they got deeper in the base, the first thing Demonator noticed was Will Lennox.. and.. she had to open up her optics a bit wider to see the smaller figure standing next to him, holding his hand. She bent down to get a closer look, and the tiny human femme's large eyes stared back.

"What.. is it?" Demonator asked, a bit confused.

"This is my daughter," Will said with a small smile. "Her name is Annabelle. She wanted to meet you."

"Hi!" The little girl squealed, causing Demonator to flinch.

"She's young," Demonator said, looking up at Will.

Will nodded, "Yeah, she's six, but she's smart."

"Have you met my guardian, Ironhide, yet?" Annabelle asked, her blue eyes full of life.

Will tensed, "Honey, I-"

"I did," Demonator interrupted with a nod, sending Lennox a look that told him it was alright.

Will nodded silently as Annabelle continued. "Isn't he awesome? He's my favorite. We're best friends. He always tells me cool stories." She paused to take a breath. "Are you guys friends?"

Demonator paused, not really sure how to word this to a youngling. After a couple seconds, she responded simply with, "We are different, therefore, we don't get along that well."

"Oh," Annabelle looked disappointed. "Yeah, Ironhide can be grumpy sometimes, but I'm sure he'll warm up to you e-eventually. He's very _caw-shis._"

Will smiled, his heart feeling warmer. Demonator couldn't hide the smile even if she wanted to. She nodded, "I understand, femme."

Annabelle then turned to her father. "Daddy, can I take my picture now?"

"Sure, sweetie," he stood straight and nodded to Optimus, who sent out a comm link to everybody, informing them they were all needed in the middle of base immediately. Within the next minute, everybody was gathered around and Annabelle had a large grin on her face as she pulled out a small, rectangular prism-shaped device that Demonator was unfamiliar with. "Okay, everybody," Will began. "Annabelle's gonna be taking three pictures. Bipedal modes, alternate modes and then holoforms."

Demonator looked around as everybody stood close together. Not sure who to stand next to, she caught sight of Ratchet and without thinking, grabbed his arm and pulled him next to her. Surprised, he looked over and up at her and then, slowly, he smiled.

"I have to talk to you after this," she told him.

He nodded, "I know."

Confused, she said nothing except wait for Annabelle to take her photos.

"Say _cheese_!" Annie yelled out loud and everybody obeyed. Finally, a few minutes later and the last photo, the one in holoforms, was being taken. When that was done, Demonator didn't bother deactivating hers. Instead, she and Ratchet walked back to the med bay where they could talk alone.

Before they could walk any further, a loud sonic _boom_ was heard and all heads looked up in the sky.

Starscream swooped down and, before anybody could even say a word or blink an optic, a series of chains dropped from his alternate mode and tangled themselves around Demonator's alternate mode.

"No!" Demonator growled, deactivating her holoform. She tried her best to transform, but the chains were secured too tightly and she was helpless. She could tell Starscream was having a difficult time hulling her so high in the air, but not even a few seconds later and Megatron was flying side by side with him, his own chain wrapped securely around her. "Put me down!" She nearly screamed.

Megatron only howled with laughter. "We've got you know, _femme_. There's no escape this time!"

"Optimus!" Ratchet yelled, running back. "Optimus we need to stop them! _Slag_," he nearly tripped on his own two feet. "Somebody! Do something!"

It was too late. They were _gone_.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope it was okay! :D Sorry for the wait!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait! I hope more people come to visit! Thank you ALLLL so much for the reviews. :3**

* * *

><p>Demonator came online in a frantic jolt, her processors doing their absolute best to recuperate from the physical pain that was brought to her so she would not try and struggle free from her bonds. Her body was in its alternate mode, still, and as much as she tried, not even she could break the chains.<p>

**:Demonator to base. Ratchet? Prime? Sideswipe? Pit, even Ironhide?: **When she got nothing, she growled mentally. **:Dammit! Somebody answer!: **It was no use. She was on her own at this point, and she knew that wasn't a very good thing, either.

She examined her surroundings as much as she could, despite being in her alternate mode, and took note that the area they had her in wasn't as heavily guarded as she'd expected, which, if she could break free, would mean an easier escape. But if she were able to do so, where would she go?

Before she had time to plan any further, a voice interrupted. "So, how does it feel to finally be captured?" A sinister chuckle made her insides boil with fury. She knew who that was.

"Where did you learn how to do this?" Demonator asked, referring to the chains. "Did you go on the internet and search 'how to be a coward for dummies'?"

"Silence, femme." Megatron suddenly got serious, clenching his right fingers together into a fist as he hissed the words. "It's only a matter of time before I do not have to _hear_ your pathetic voice, for you will be stripped of your life and used to help finish the war that the Decepticons should have won _ages_ ago!"

"That is out_rageous_!" She yelled, activating her holoform. Megatron jumped slightly, aiming his cannons at the human-looking illusion. When he realized she could do no harm, he retracted the cannon. "You, of all, should know that it isn't the armor that makes a Cybertronian worthy of anything!"

"It matters little to me what is _worthy_!" He snarled. "As long as a traitor pays the price, everything works out in the end!"

"If everything you've ever done worked out in the end, then the Decepticons _would_ have won this fragging war years ago!" She growled, gritting her teeth for emphasis. "Starscream has a better chance of getting slag done around here-"

"Silence, you disrespectful excuse of a-"

"The Autobots will find me, and when they do, you will pay the price for it, whether I am alive or dead, Megatron," she interrupted, her voice shaking. Never had she felt a rage quite like this before.

And to make her angrier, he cackled. "A petty threat coming from a femme who is chained to the ground." He made a 'hmm' noise before adding another sentence. "But it doesn't matter when they arrive. Your death is still guaranteed, and if all goes as planned afterwards, Earth will only be a thing of the past."

"And then what happens?" Demonator asked. "You celebrate? Throw a party? Have a few cubes of high-grade? And then what after that? You sit on your sorry aft for the rest of your life _hiding_ away from the Autobots like you have for the last megaannums!"

With a snarl, Megatron's cannon whirred to life instantly, and instead of pointing it at her holoform, he pointed it at her alternate mode.. and judging by the direction he was aiming it at, if he were to fire, it would have been an automatic death. "Enough of your monologue!"

"Shoot me then!" Demonator yelled. "But it will ruin your plan!" When his optics softened, she continued. "Won't it?"

"_What_ plan?" He asked, glaring at her. "How do you know there's even a plan?"

"Because you always have a sorry-aft plan!" She huffed; annoyed. "If there was no other plan than the weapon of mass destruction, you would have already killed me by now." She smirked, shaking her head with closed eyes before opening them back up to look at him. "You plan on using me to lure the Autobots back on Cybertron. You know they have the shuttle down there and if it works, you can easily wipe out Prime and the others.. and then you would be _free_ to do whatever that Megatron-idiot mind of yours desires back on Earth, wouldn't you?"

"Nobody else knows of this plan yet!" Megatron growled. "There is no way you should know of it!"

"I was not raised an idiot, mech," she grumbled. "And besides, I know how far you would go to please that slimy git, The Fallen. You always knew how to intimidate, but you were always so easily intimidated."

"The Fallen thinks he is as powerful as it gets in the Universe," the Decepticon leader remarked. "And although I disagree, he is still a Prime and must be treated as such if I am to survive."

Demonator grunted and looked away, "And as usual you'd rather save your aft than do the right thing."

"What right _thing_?" Megatron nearly choked on laughter. "What, have the Autobots already gotten you wrapped around their fingers?"

"Nobody is better than the other!" She yelled suddenly, enough vocal power to cause Megatron to flinch and a few guards to look their way. "Both sides destroyed our home! What's done is done! Why screw around with the humans when we _both _know there are better resources out there with intelligent life other than Earth? Is it because you _envy _the Autobots? Are you truly _jealous_ of them? That they have found an ally with a common enemy?"

"Jealousy has nothing to do with what I think is right," Megatron explained. "You fail to realize that this war will end when one side perishes. I am only trying to insure that one side does, so that we can start to rebuild our home! In _peace_!"

"The only future peace has is _extinction_!" She snapped.

He chuckled, optics closed while shaking his head. "Femme, you have so much to learn. You are still so young, despite how mature you think you are. I wish I could say 'you'll see', but soon your time will be up and you would have done nothing but contribute more to this war and bring the Decepticons closer to their victory. _My_ victory."

* * *

><p><strong>It was short, I know! And I apologize sincerely, but I needed to get this small conversation out with Demonator and Megatron.. that way you understand Megatron's intentions a bit more. :D<strong>

**Also, a megaannum is a period of 1 million years (i looked it up, so I think it's right.. :P) Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

Demonator sat alone in her alternate mode, still heavily chained to the ground. She took note of the gash on her underside and the amount of energon that was slowly seeping from the wound. She tried to shift, but it was an uncomfortable effort with little effect. She was basically stuck that way unless somebody released her.

And as if her prayers had been answered, Megatron marched forward with guards at his side, and pointed a hand at her, mumbling something that she could not hear.

She watched as the two guards walked over to her, undoing the chains within a few seconds. Finally, she was free, but she remained where she was.

"What now?" She asked.

"Get into bipedal mode and follow me," Megatron ordered, and she did not hesitate to do so.

She transformed, feeling the relief of being able to stretch out her cables. Unfortunately, the wound she had noticed just before then suddenly shot a streak of pain through her systems, and she gasped, hunching over. "Slaggit,"

"Oh, for the love of-" Megatron growled, grabbing her arm to drag her where he wanted her to go. "Look, femme, I don't have time for these games. Your injuries matter little, for you will die soon."

"Like usual, Megatron," she began with a growl, catching her breath. "You've already made your first mistake."

Before Megatron could speak another word, he found himself losing his grip on Demonator's armor. A swift kick to the chest sent him flying backwards, and Demonator spun around, her outstretched hand knocking over both guards that had followed. She growled when Megatron managed to fire a bullet or two into her hip, and she activated her own cannon, aiming it down at the 'Con leader.

But Megatron knew how to handle situations like those ones better, and he quickly jumped out of the way, just in time as the blast from Demonator's cannon left a rather large crater where he had once sat.

"Decepticons!" Megatron yelled, his voice cracking with what appeared to be a hint of fear. "Grab that femme!"

"Come here, _femme!" _A new voice cackled at her.

It was then that Demonator saw Starscream appear out of nowhere, heading towards her in speeds almost as fast as sound. She ducked her head down just in time before Starscream had time to decapitate her, but she quickly spun around and aimed her cannon at the sky. With her trained eye, she locked on to him like a missile, and fired immediately.

Starscream was helpless as the shot hit one of his wings, sending him to the ground in a smoky spiral.

Seeing the perfect opportunity, Demonator quickly transformed into her alternate mode, ignoring the pain, and took off into the sky. Megatron released a loud, "NO!" as he watched his only hope of destroying Earth fly away. "Starscream!" He growled, turning around to see Starscream slowly picking himself up in bipedal mode; groaning from the pain as energon dripped from his circuits. "You better fix yourself up quickly and find that wench!"

* * *

><p>Demonator admitted that she was in a rush to leave Cybertron, but what she wasn't expecting, was the force of Earth's gravitational pull and just how much of an effect it would have on her control. She could feel her entire alternate mode being sucked in, and her systems began to heat rapidly.<p>

She'd felt this before, and was just now remembering how terrible it actually was. She braced herself, expecting the worst as Earth's control took over. Although she was still an intelligent being, the alternate modes the Cybertronians picked out still acted like the regular, human-controlled vehicles. Seeing since the B-2 Spirit was not designed for speeds over 630mph, it was hard to control herself when she was going well over that number.

She groaned, feeling the pressure as she free-fell back down to Earth's ground.. a minute or two later, and she had crashed into the dirt near a diamond-shaped field. Fighting to stay conscious, she quickly activated her internal cooling fans and began her internal healing systems as fast as she could.

Voices disturbed her as small whispers filled her audio processors:

_"What is it?"_

_"It's a plane, ya moron!"_

_"Shh!"_

_"Guys, look.. it's one of those fancy stealth bombers!"_

_"Stealth _what_?"_

Suddenly feeling cramped, Demonator knew she had to transform, regardless of there being humans watching her. The Cybertronian secret could wait; she had to save herself.

_"Ohhhhh my GOD it's moving!"_

_"What the f- is it.. changing _shape_?"_

It only took a couple seconds before Demonator stood at her full height, ignoring the tiny sparks of pain that coursed through her circuits. Her red optics scanned her surroundings, her vision somewhat blurred in one optic. She squinted them both, taking in the sight of humans standing about a hundred feet away from her. Many of them backed away, but a few of the younger boys stayed where they were.

"Woah," a small boy, probably twelve or thirteen, stared at her wide-eyed, his jaw nearly touching the ground. He wore what appeared to be a baseball uniform, a glove and a cap. "What _are_ you?"

Demonator didn't answer right away, but she did bend down so her face was directly in front of his face. To her surprise, he didn't flinch. "Where am I?"

Those who stood around the two gasped out loud at the sound of her voice. The boy, however, opened his mouth to reply. "You're in Brooklyn, New York."

Demonator hesitated. Where? She decided it was probably best to ask than wonder herself. "Is this.. the Middle East?"

When the boy shook his head, she mentally groaned. "No," he told her. "You're in the United States." The boy frowned, but it was a curious frown. "Who are you?"

At that, Demonator stood tall, her optics outshining the sun as she glared down at him. Everybody stared back, wondering what she was, how she had gotten there, where she came from and why she was there. As her voice thundered across the dead silence, eyes widened at her words.

"I am become death, the destroyer of worlds."

* * *

><p>"Ratchet?"<p>

The medic turned his head to one side, but did not bother to try and look at whoever had said his name. "What?"

It was Will Lennox. He was standing at the doorway of the med bay, wondering if he should walk in all the way or stand where he was. "How are you feeling?" Will dared to ask, deciding to be even more bold and step deeper in Ratchet's lair.

Ratchet turned his head so the back of his helm was facing Will. "I am the same as I've been for the past few hours." Will knew that wasn't good, and taking note of Ratchet's harsh tone, Will also guessed the medic did not want to be bothered. "There is little hope."

"We're trying our best to find her, Ratch'," Will sighed.

It was then that Ratchet spun around, towering over the male human in his massive bipedal mode. "You've done very little, and Charlotte Mearing is to blame."

Will frowned. "What does Mearing have anything to do with th-"

"Not too long ago, Optimus and I went directly to her so we could make an attempted search," Ratchet began. "We had to get her permission first, but she would not allow it." Ratchet's hands had clenched tightly into fists. "She said Demonator was a lost _cause_."

"She said that?" Will barely had time to finished before Ratchet cut in.

"_Yes_," he hissed. "And coming from your species, it was really no surprise."

"The least you could do is stop yelling at me like I'm the one to blame, here," Will spoke through gritted teeth. "I am doing everything, and I mean _everything_, in my damn _power_ to find this chick, Ratchet. If you don't believe me, then whatever. That's your own problem to deal with, but I am Colonel Lennox and I'll be _damned_ if I don't find and rescue a life, even if it is just _one_ life at stake."

Ratchet opened his mouth and managed to say "Will-", but Will had interrupted.

"I've been using all sorts of pathetic radar and special tracking equipment to find her," he continued. "And what the hell have you been doing? If you want to find her, then you have to _help_ me, Ratchet. I can't do this on my own. She needs you right now and sitting around while feeling sorry for yourself isn't going to make her come back. She's in danger out there by herself, regardless of how strong she thinks she is." Will stepped forward, his fists at his side. "Are you going to help me, or what?"

Ratchet managed to take his shameful optics off the ground and raise them to look at the Colonel. He'd never seen Will like this before. He'd never heard Will stand up to him quite like that and there was something in Lennox's voice that Ratchet could trust more than any other human being. Ratchet knew the chances of finding Demonator was slim, but there was still hope and he was just realizing that hope.. was all that mattered.

"I will help you," Ratchet nodded once. "I'm sorry for being so harsh.. I just can't-"

"-stop thinking about her," Will finished for him with a small grin. "I know, Ratchet, I know. We'll find her and I promise everything will fit into place eventually."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope it was alright! Sorry for the late update and thanks for the reviews! I'd love to hear more opinions!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

So, I really don't care if I'm breaking fanfiction rules, but I just wanted to make this author's note to tell you all that I DID NOT forget about you! I just went through surgery, and I'm in a lot of pain for now. I'll probably be back to posting new chapters later. Right now the pain isn't so bad, so I figured I'd get this note out real quick.

Sorry guys! I'll hope to update all of my stories by the end of the week depending on how things go!

Thanks!

Sam/Demonator


End file.
